What Wedding?
by quickquill2000
Summary: Ginny Weasley is a bridesmaid at her best friend Hermione Granger's wedding. but nothing seems to be going right. especially with her mother trying to set he up with disastrous dates when she's already met the perfect man.
1. Chapter 1

AN: hi, I'm slightly pissed art the moment. But whatever. injoy. QQ

Chapter one 

Someone was knocking on my door, loudly I might add. Making my poor head hurt more than it already was. Groaning I swung my legs off the bed and plodded to the door. Fumbling with the handle I attempted to stop the knocking.

"Piss off!" I moaned swinging the door open.

It was at this point a came face to face with a fat man carrying a tea tray who I quickly realised was my mother.

"Ginny dear, we have so much to do, eat your breakfast and get dressed. You have ten minutes. Hermione's changed her mind about the dresses again."

I just stood there staring at her as if she'd asked me to strip and smother myself in butter. Or something.

"Well don't just stand there, hop to it!" she smiled thrusting the tea tray into my arms.

I looked down at the tray of food and then back at my mother.

"But there's like nine hours 'till this wedding and the dresses are fine." I moaned rubbing my throbbing head. She tutted and told me to stop complaining. Slamming the door behind me I put the tray down on my dressing table. So it's Hermione and Ron's big day. Well whoopee for them. I picked up the mug of coffee and took a large gulp. It was going to be a long day.

0 

After rushing around getting washed and dressed and, after suddenly realising you generally don't wear PJ's out, getting re-dressed. I apperated outside Madame Malkin's trying to look less hung over I was ready for action. After putting my jumper on the right way round. Stepping into the shop still wrestling with the jumper I was immediately ambushed by my mother and a slightly eccentric, bushy haired woman who was frantically pulling me across the shop making the whole room spin.

"Whoa." I said, "Breathe Hermione, and be careful I'm feeling particularly delicate this morning."

She ignored this completely, "I just realised that the pink satin will clash with your hair, we'll have to go with the original white!"

At this point Madame Malkin took over which was lucky for Hermione seeing as I felt ready to strangle her. She'd got me up at six o'clock for this? I looked around the little shop; only Hermione, my mother, Madame Malkin and I appeared to be in it. Then again who goes out shopping at six o'clock in the frigging morning it's madness. Groaning I shut my eyes, even just looking around made my head hurt. Madame Malkin burst back into the room in all her midget glory and pushed me into a fitting room along with a bundle that I slowly realised was a heavy white robe.

"Put this on." Se demanded, "well don't just stand there girl, move yourself!" and with the last word she slammed the door.

Imitating her stupid voice I began to undress. Taking the white dress off the hanger I stepped into it being careful not to fall over as I pulled it up. It fitted nicely. After spending a fair amount of time trying to do the zipper up I examined myself in the mirror. I gaped at my reflection, swinging the door open I stumble into the shop and came face to face with Hermione.

"Oh, it's lovely, it's perfect!" she smiled clasping her hands together.

"Hermione," I said in a low, slow aggressive voice, "I look like a marshmallow."

"Don't be silly dear, you look wonderful." Coming up behind Hermione. I looked down at the dress; anything my mother thought I looked nice in was generally ugly. The marshmallow came down to just below my knee and puffed out from the waist like a big puffy thing. It had spaghetti straps. I seriously did look like a marshmallow. Just as I was about to throttle Hermione my mother steered me back into the changing room and told me to change, which I did gladly.

Exiting the fitting room I found a chair in the far corner of the room to sulk in.

"Ginny!" the voice was so loud I seriously thought my head was going to explode.

"Gin?" Ahh… my head.

"Bog off!" I said fiercely covering my ears. Finally lowering my hand I looked up to see Harry potter standing in front of me. Bugger.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." He grinned, "I promise I won't make any sudden movements."

I tried to smile but it must have looked more like a wince because Harry's voce was now almost a whisper.

"Had a bit too much to drink last night Gin?"

I gave him my best look of pity. Unfortunately I've never quite got the hang of it and made myself look like a had a squint, pulling the second stupid fancy in of the day in less than five minutes in front of the guy I fancy the pants off of. I wish I could fancy the pants off of him, now that would be worth having a hangover for. He looked at me oddly and then pulled up a chair and sat down next to me.

"Remind me what I'm doing again?" I said massaging my temples and nearly poking my eye out when my finger slipped. Harry suppressed a snort of laughter and replied,

"You're getting ready for your best friends wedding."

"Its six thirty a.m. Hermione needs therapy no one normal should be up at this time." I groaned.

"Quick!" I hissed jumping from my seat as I saw Hermione approaching forgetting my throbbing head, "Hide me!"

I pulled Harry out his seat and crouched behind him covering my face with his leather jacket. I had a very nice view of his-

"Ginny Weasley get up!" Hermione demanded her hands on her hips.

"Ginny's not here!" I called.

"Gin." Harry sighed. I peaked out from behind the leather.

"Ginerva." Hermione growled.

"Hermione?" I cringed.

"Ginny, get up this instant." She practically yelled.

I shot up and stood to attention. Unfortunately because of consuming large quantities of alcohol the proviso night I was not as agile as usual and managed to sway so violently I lost my balance, knocked into Harry and fell on top of him pushing him to the ground.

"OOF!" Harry groaned.

"Whaaa!" I yelled.

Harry hit the floor with a thud along with me on top of him.

"Boy that's gonna hurt in the morning." I cringed not even attempting to move. To be totally truthful I like the position I was in and didn't want to.

AN: Hola, I'm back with a new fic! Yahoo! Life is good. All of those who've come from 'Things can only get better' it's nice to hear from you again and you new guys WELCOME to the mad realm of Quickquill2000. PLEASE REVIEW! Tar. QQ


	2. chapter 2

So sorry I haven't updated, I've had a pretty ruff week.

**Chapter 2**

In all the commotion, namely merefusing to get up, Hermione had forgotten what she wanted. So after hastily climbing off Harry and helping him up I headed back to my corner in a slightly better mood. Well, come on you would be if you got to lie on top of Harry Potter even in the total non-sexual way but hey what's imagination for.

"Ginny!" Hermione called.

Damn I was so close to escaping to the safety of a comfy chair and an ancient copy of Witch Weekly.

"Yes?" I said scrunching my eyes closed.

"What are you going to do about your hair?" She called I opened my eyes.

"What do you mean my hair is-argghhh!" I yelled as I caught sight of my reflection in the large mirror.

It looked like had shoved Crookshanks on my head. My hair was sticking up in every angle imaginable. I skidded over to Hermione and grabbed her robe.

"-absolutely grotesque. Help me." I begged, "Please."

Harry looked slightly alarmed at this. He almost acted as if it wasn't a big thing, but it was. No ones hair should look like a mangy cat.

Hermione walked off to a large bag and pulled out a little bottle. She handed it to me.

"Here this is Sleek Easy hair potion, just put it in after you've shampooed. I thought this might happen."

"Thank you," I sighed relieved, "have I ever told you I love you?"

Hermione chuckled.

"No go home and sort you hair out so you can get your makeup and dressing done."

"I don't see why I have to look nice it's not my wedding." I said unscrewing the lid on the bottle and taking a sniff. "Urrgghh, that stuff stinks." I muttered.

"You seem quite bothered about your hair." Harry pointed out turning his gaze from the window to me.

"That's different no one wants to look like a tramp." I snapped.

Harry shrugged and carried on staring out into the street that was slowly filling with busy shoppers. "I don't think you look like a tramp." He said lightly.

This threw me completely, it didn't seem like a big deal to him but this comment mad me blush a red as deep as the Gryffindor common room. Hermione smirked, what was she so smug about anyway.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll be back in an hour." I mumbled. I hadn't blushed in front of him for at least three weeks and three days, but it wasn't like I was counting or anything. Seriously, I wasn't.#

0

Once back in the safety of my own home, I climbed the stairs of our old house. The other inhabitants were pottering around not at all panicky or frantic even though this was a wedding day. I reluctantly plodded into the bathroom and ran the taps to the perfect temperature. I have memorised the amount of times I need to turn the tap to get the water at the perfect heat, three turns of the cold tap and two and a half turns of the hot. The waters relaxing effects were immediate.

"Ahhh." I sighed as I washed.

I picked up the little purple bottle contains the Sleek Easy potion. How much was I ment to use. There were not instructions on the bottle just the title in swirly writing. So I unscrewed it and tipped the whole potion out over my head, can't go wrong if you put all of it on. Scrubbing it in the room filled with a pleasant purple glittery mist. Refreshed I stepped out the shower. There were no towels. Shit. Bugger.

When naked in a bathroom with no one around to get you a towel you,

a) Yell through the door.

"Er…help!" I called through the door. "Hello."

Mission failed.

b) Next try knocking on the door wildly.

"Help!" Knock, knock, knock. "Help?"

Mission failed.

c) Scream. Loudly.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!HELP!"

Someone burst through the door. It was Harry. Harry Blood Potter. Which made me scream louder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT!"

"I- I thought you were hurt or something." He stammered.

"GET OUT!" I repeated with a screech. Harry quickly left the room. Shit. I need a towel.

"Harry?" I called through the door cringing.

"Err…yeah." he replied.

"Could you get me a towel."

"Er… Sure."

"And Harry," I said

"Yeah?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Harry said.

0

I dried my hair and studied my reflection in my mirror. There was a piece of hair at the front of my head that wouldn't stay flat. But this was no problem as I could just put some Sleek Easy- shit. I grabbed the bottle the potion was empty. Ahh what was I going to do it looked real bad. Hang on, wait. I have a plan. A plan so cunning you could stick a tail on it ad call it a fox. I grabbed the white lily off the dressing table and shoved it on my ear.

"Humph." I said satisfied.

I exited my room and met Ron.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine Great. Fab." He rushed, "Er…Gin there's something in your hair." He said pointing to the flower.

Idiot.

"It's a- oh never mind go get ready for your big day." I smiled pushing him into the room he was headed for. Sighing I closed the door behind him and saw Harry's scruffy head exit a room further down the corridor.

"Harry, what do you think?" I asked

"Lovely." He smiled and I didn't blush, not even a bit! Ok so maybe a little, ok a lot enough to make him say,

"Gin are you OK? You look a bit flushed."

"I'm fine." I smiled, "I've got to go now, I'm running late."

* * *

AN: Hola, hope u like. PLEASE REVIEW! MERCI! QQ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hay I'm updating! Yay! Have written this while listening to my new '_Ultimate Disney Princess' _Album (Salina, tell anyone and your dead! Lol!) Have had a cool day even though I've had mounds of homework. Meh. Hope you like this chappie and I hope Queenlover is feeling better after that cold; I've had a runny nose all day, yummy. Anyways the show must go on…

**Chapter 3**

"Your late." Hermione said ambushing me at the door.

"Er…yeah there's an interesting story behind that." I said pushing past he remembering the bathroom event.

"Well don't let it happen again today I'm practically pulling my hair out, your mother is so bossy."

"Hermione!" came a familiar screech.

"Talk of the devil." Hermione muttered.

"Yes?" she called over her shoulder visibly shrinking as if trying to hide.

"Can brush your hair now?" my mother called, I snickered.

"Erm, sure give me a second."

"Oh Hermione you're like the daughter I never had!" my mother smiled, Hermione blushed.

"What am I, an ape?" I asked.

"Don't be silly Ginerva, now go and get your dress on."

"You aren't seriously making me wear that thing are you?" I asked slouching across the room.

"Of course it looks lovely." She said attacking Hermione with a comb attempting to brush the bush that was her hair.

"OW." Hermione mouthed to me.

"Serves you right for making me wear a marshmallow to your wedding." I said out loud grabbing the marshmallow off the chair and stepped into the changing room.

"You can shut it, at least I don't go around trying to have sex every person I knock to the floor!" she called.

"Like I said before I have knee problems!" I yelled back slamming the door. I don't try to do everyone I knock to the floor; I wouldn't screw Umbridge if I knocked her to the floor I mean, Ew!

0

I emerged from the room in the marshmallow outfit complete with a pair of stupid pointy shoes with heels as thin as sticks.

"Hey! I'm back." I called, no reply, I'm so unloved. "Hellooo?"

There was a clicking of heels. Hermione appeared, she looked beautiful, her white dress was huge and her hair was up and she was wearing the glittery tiara Fleur had worn at her wedding, her hair had been left curly and was studded with little white jewels.

"That's one huge marshmallow you've got there, more like a meringue, why don't I get a meringue?" I smiled.

Hermione laughed, she did have a sense of humour after all. Then my mother came out accompanied by Tonks and Fleur who were also clad in big marshmallows, Tonks had toned her hair down to a dark brown colour. It was weird everyone looked like a marshmallow it was like they were taking over or something.

"Are we ready?" My Mother asked only at this point did Hermione's visage crack.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." She kept muttering, her hands were shaking as I handed her the bunch of pink roses.

"You will be fine 'Ermione, you look wonderful." Fleur said placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder. I'd never seen her attempting to be nice before you could have knocked me over with a feather.

"Are we ready." Mum repeated re adjusting her hat.

"Yep." Tonks said taking her own bunch of pretty pink flowers. Hermione nodded bravely.

"OK, lets go." Mum said leading the way to the door I grabbed my flowers off the table and we all followed like ducklings as Madame Malkin waved us off.

* * *

AN: sorry that was short I didn't want to put the ceremony and the last minute preparations together in one chapter so I will upload the next chapter as soon as I have written it up it should be some time tonight. 

_What disasters could unfold as Hermione and Ron attempt to say their vows and where does Ginerva Weasley come into play? Find out soon!_ PLEASE REVIEW! QQ :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey ya soz about the delay. Ya whatever on with the stuff, here we go….

**Chapter 4**

"Ok, everyone out the car." My mother called as we all clambered out late as usual.

Hermione was still muttering to herself as we walked up the path through the churchyard. Standing at the door she was visible shaking.

"Ready?" Hermione's dad asked appearing at the door.

"Unghfuf." Hermione muttered.

"I'll take that as a yes."

0

Hermione was walking slowly up the isle her father beside her, she was gazing enchanted at Ron who was staring back. Molly and Hermione's mother were crying and Hermione soon joined them. I looked up from concentrating on my feet and making sure my heels didn't go down a hole in the metal flooring and saw Harry he caught my stare and smiled, I blushed profoundly.

"Ah!" I squeaked as my stick heel slid down the grating, whose idea was it to put weirdly patterned metal in the floor anyway?

"Shit." I muttered pulling at my leg, Harry was covering a smirk.

Tonks glanced over her shoulder and widened her eyes.

When your heel is stuck in grating in the middle of a wedding you can…

a) Pull madly at your leg

I tried to yank it up, but it was stuck fast.

Mission failed.

b) Stand there trying to look like you know what your doing.

"_What are you doing?" _Tonks hissed.

Damn.

Mission aborted.

Frantic I undid my strap and carried on walking down the isle leaving my shoe behind. It was a lot harder to walk with one three-and-a-half inch heel on and one off, as I went I bobbed up and down trying to catch up with the rest of the marshmallows.

I really should have been concentrating on the ceremony; I mean I would never witness Ron and Hermione's marriage again. But I kept glancing at the best man, it wasn't my fault he looked so damned cute. He was concentrating on what he had to do, obviously not distracted by my wonderfulness. Life is unfair, I m destined to die old and single like Professor McGonagall. I shuddered at the thought. My trail of thought was broken when the ceremony ended and people were starting to file out it was then that I realised I had day dreamed past the part where thy walked back down the isle and everyone was outside for ready photos.

"Ginny." A voice called.

My head snapped up in the direction of the voice. Harry was standing in the middle of the isle holding my shoe up.

"Thought you might want this back."

"Thanks." I said taking the stupid shoe from him by the stick heel. "I do kinda need it."

Harry smiled, "Come on or we're going to miss the photos."

"You mean people are going to look back at the photos and remember it as the day Ginerva Weasley was a single loser in a marshmallow?"

"You don't look like a marshmallow more like a mini puffymeringue."

"Really, you think?"

"Defiantly."

"Yay!" I grinned and skipped into the church yard Harry trailing behind.

* * *

AN: hi soz it's short it's like chapter 3 part 2. Please review. QQ 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hola amigos, ya I know stick to English.

Hello friends, chapter 5 is a long one so sit back relax and enjoy. And review, please. QQ

**Chapter 5**

The photo shoot thingy was brilliant the photographer let me stand next to Mr Potter for the whole thing. There's even a picture of us on our own together! I will ask for a copy to pin on my wall. The reception was lovely and it was at the Burrow so I could take cover in my room when my mother tried to introduce me to various well off and rather boring people.

After a while mum still trying to set me up and I was rather bored of it. She dragged me over to a large group of people and then forced me to make polite conversation with some Ministry geek called Greg who she must have thought was a catch. My eyes kept wandering to the best man. He was talking to Lupin and Tonks and a girl with black hair I didn't know. Or like. She was far to pretty for her own good and looking at Harry in a way that made me want to sock her one. _Ok Ginny concentrate, _I thought_, the world does not revolve around Harry._

"Er... Greg, look I need to go and er… do something in the kitchen." I said turning to leave.

"Oh." Greg said looking alarmed, then he grinned, "Oh, _right. _Let me come with you and help" Then he winked.

Urgh. I felt like saying '_Greg, please leave me alone I am not interested in you or your boringness, that was not an invitation to try harder.'_

I strode off to the kitchen Greg trailing behind.

0

He wouldn't stop talking. After a while I started staring intently at his mouth wondering how much crap could keep coming out of it, pouring out…

"Blah blah blah… blah blah… what do you think?" he asked.

I snapped out of my horrified daze.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter." He said not looking the least bit disappointed that he didn't hear my intelligent answer and continued jabbering.

There was only one way to shut him up. Urgh, I racked my brains trying desperately to find another way out of this conversation. Nope, this was my only hope of not dying of boredom; it was the only way to shut him up. I grabbed him by the ears and kissed him roughly on the mouth. It had the desired effect, it shut him up alright and it was a relief, but now I had to attempt to stop this guy drooling all over my face like a dog. Fortunately I was saved as someone entered the room. I quickly pulled away from Greg, relieved once again, still holding his ears and to my complete horror found Harry _bloody_ Potter standing in front of us. I quickly let go of Greg's ears and he straightened his jam jar glasses that were all misted up.

"Ginny," Greg said cleaning his jam jars, "I'll be in the garden."

I nodded as he left.

I shifted my feet and looked up at Harry.

"Er… Ginny your mum said she needs help with the buffet table." He said awkwardly.

I stood there staring at him like a plank while straightening my stupid dress.

"Right." I said feeling myself go red, "Thank God."

Harry who had been walking to the door stopped dead in his tracks and said, "What do you mean _'Thank God?'_?"

"Well I was stuck in here with Geeky Greg."

Harry raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"Oh, yeah, you both looked real bored." He replied sarcastically.

"You don't even know what happened!"

"I didn't need to know, I saw!" Harry shouted.

"Why should you care anyway? It's none of your business!" I yelled back.

"Of course I care!"

"Why!" I shouted, "Why, it's nothing to do with you. IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"BECAUSE I LO-" I seriously thought he was going to say it, '_because I love you'_…

I'm so deluded.

Suddenly his voice was calm, he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Because I love you like a sister I…I don't want anything to happen to you."

I pushed his hand from my shoulder and took a step forward, "LIKE A SISTER! LIKE A- oh, that's just what I need, more brotherly protection." I yelled, "more people telling me who to like and what do. It's not my fault if I li-"

Harry, who in the short space of time we'd been talking must have been extremely turned on by my gorgeousness, suddenly cut me off had wrapped an arm around my waist and was kissing me like there was no tomorrow. But it wasn't like I was complaining or anything. No Sir-e, I was just as bad, with one hand around his neck and the other running through his hair. It was quite the opposite experience to Greg-the-jam-jar-face-licker, for one thing I was really quite enjoying myself.

Reluctantly I pulled away, I was seriously lacking oxygen. "In a sisterly way? Bloody Hell! If Ron ever tried to kiss me like that I'd-"

Once again I was interrupted by him pulling back into a kiss. Grrr, I must be irresistible. We broke only when a call came from the garden.

"Ginerva, Harry are you in there?" a voice sounding suspiciously like my mother's called.

Harry and I jumped apart. I yelped in pain as my leg hit the corner of the breakfast table. I looked up at Harry, his mouth was now bright red. I grabbed a tea towel off the sideboard and hissed,

"Quick, you have red lippy all over your face."

"So do you, look." Harry said pointing to the mirror.

Shit.

It was bad, real bad. I snatched the tea towel off him and wiped my lips with it.

_Note to self:_ never wear red lipstick.

Ever.

It stains lips.

Great now I look like someone's punched me in the mouth.

Bollox.

We both wiped our mouths again with opposite ends of the towel madly.

"Ginny, Harry do I have to come in there and get you?"

"No we're coming!" I called.

There was a pause and then, "Wait, it doesn't matter George and Percy have sorted it out."

"'K!" I called; I looked at Harry who sighed.

"I think we should keep that quiet for a while, you know tell them in the morning." He said.

"I think that's a good idea." I said smiling.

I squeeze his hand and then let go and the two of us exited the kitchen trying not to look suspicious. With all this spare time I think I'll go tell Greg where to shove it, try and drown myself in the punch bowl and then ask Mum where she hidden the booze.

Yep that sounds good. I've just snogged Harry potter and I can't tell anyone. God, just my luck.

AN: hi Quick-quill is updating super speedy again. I really do enjoy getting reviews from you guys so please tell my what you think I like to know. QQ


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey, it's me with another super speedy update. Ok, I know it's been years. Please don't kill me. I've recently had some parent issues. The &$£&'s ban me from the Internet as I apparently spend too much time on it for a normal healthy person. Which is so untrue because I am healthy, as healthy as a really healthy person that's really, really healthy!

Cough! Cough! Cough! Choke! Ahem…lol.

Anyways I'm back and I'm surfing the web so I am sat here with my lovely companion, fat cat Benny, typing this after he took 10 years trying to get comfy and is now purring and dribbling into my favourite McKenzie tracksuit bottoms listening to my new Kanye West album (he is so dreamy)... I know what a fabulous lifestyle I lead. Not that you give a toss. Anyways onwards friends and lets get down to business. (Stands up and does a little dance.)

P.s- please note I own nothing of JK's lucky Bi- …er… lady.

**Chapter 6**

"Hello stranger." Harry mouthed to me as he appeared at the punch bowl next to me.

"Hello yourself." I grinned pouring myself a cup. "We've go to come up with a new plan. I can't only talk to you here as I've had so much punch that now keep having to nip to the loo's."

Which was totally true my mother kept asking me all sorts of embarrassing questions like _"Is it that time of month?"_

She makes me sick.

But not as sick as Hermione who's dressed poor Crookshanks in a bowtie and a kitty cat waistcoat. Poor animal, I looked sympathetically at Crookshanks who was currently moodily stalking around the buffet table. I simply laughed as Crookshanks proceeded to rip my Aunt's horrid dress. it really was quite comical watching Hermione struggle to peel him from it. I saluted him and In a corny Scottish accent said,

"They can tak' his pride but they cannae take away his freedom!"

Harry laughed and I laughed with him like a loon on loon tablets, and then I couldn't stop and we both had the giggles. I think I may be drunk, the only problem being I haven't had any alchol.

"Do you feel kinda- erm…?" I began.

"Tipsy?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah." I said helping myself to a larger glass of punch. "You know I think Fred and George spiked the punch bowl."

"In that case," Harry said, "fill my glass to the brim."

And we both continued to laugh like goons.

"So." Harry said leaning on the table, "what are we going to do that doesn't draw much attention to ourselves so late in the evening?"

"Do ya wanna go paddling in the water fountain?"

Harry screwed up his face. "No really. Why?"

"Well mum hired this big one for the wedding to go at the end of the garden and it could be fun."

"No. Your mother will kill us." Harry said taking a step backwards.

"Come on!" I moaned tugging at his jacket.

"Can you imagine what Hermione would say, can you imagine what Hermione would do?"

"On second thoughts maybe not. Look I'm gonna go sit down I think the punch is going to my head."

"Alright I'll go and attempt to enjoy myself without you."

"You do that." I said. Blushing and grinning I slumped of towards a table a full glass of punch in hand. As soon as I sat down Hermione ambushed me.

"Your mother told me. You look really uncomfortable and slightly green. You should really wear tampons there so much easier to use and-"

"For the last I'm not on, and do you really_ want to know why I can't use tampons?"_

_"_Er I-" she started.

"It was a rhetorical question." I said shortly extremely annoyed that she had said I looked green. "I can't wear them because when my niece comes round, she takes them out their packets, drags them around the house and calls the 'Winny's mice' and this usually happens to be when Mr. Potter is present."

She looked at me blankly; I think I may be feverish.

"I'm going to check on the other guests," she said looking strangely at me. I watched her get up and noticed there was two of her. The fuzzy Hermione walked over to Harry and began to speak quickly to him Harry looked over and his fuzzy eyes widened. Then he began to blur and everything went dull and finally black…

* * *

AN: well I know it's short but I suppose it's better than nought. Please review my faithful friends. I will try to update more frequently, but now back to my Romeo and Juliet essay. Yeah, I know exhilarating huh? 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Whenever I sit down to write something more boring and important comes up and I get as far as the first line. Sometimes I don't even get that far but as is life. I've lost track of what the hell I'm going on about so I'm just gonna shut up.

P.s- I thought I put in a note that said I had used some Georgina Nickelson lines. Alas, I thought wrong. So to all you dudes who may have been ticked off… Soz. That book is tres funny and took over my brain.

P.p.s- I don't own anything. Nothing. Nada. Sad huh? probably don't even own my pants. checks label oh, i do...never mind.

**Chapter 7**

BOOM.

_Ow._

BOOM.BOOM.

_Ow. Ow._

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

_What is that?_

BOOM.

_Oh, it's my head._

BOOM. BOOM.

_Great._

BOOM.

_Yes OK we get it._

BOOM.

_Boom, Boom-bloody-Boom._

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Ughhh… 

Groggily, I opened my eyes when the room stopped spinning I rubbed my forehead. I was in the Burrow, I knew that for sure. The walls were covered with peeling wallpaper and a mishmash of odd furniture that looked like it belonged in an antique shop. There was a large comfy brown armchair in the corner. I was in the lounge. Which ment I must be lying on the large sofa.

_It does feel like the sofa though,_ I pondered, _it's too soft._

That was when I noticed the arm.

Yes, the arm.

It was draped casually around my waist. Surprised at seeing an arm I jumped and rolled off the sofa with a

SMACK.

_Ow._

The sofa wheezed and coughed. I looked up from my position on the floor.

Harry was lying on the sofa, well he had been. Now he was sitting up staring at me like I had four heads.

BOOM.

"Oh god, not you again." I moaned.

"What?" He said standing up.

"The BOOM is back." I said.

"Right…"

"…The BOOM in my head." I added.

BOOM.

"Ow." I moaned clutching my head.

BOOM.

"See." I said pointing at my head.

"Er…not really but I'll take your word for it. Look I'll make some tea and get some headache tablets and you… you… just sit down." He lent down, pecked me on the cheek and wandered off into the kitchen.

I grinned.

"How did we get to be lying on the sofa?" I asked, "not that I'm complaining or anything." I added.

"Long story." Harry called.

I could hear the clanking of the spoon and the hiss of the kettle. I sat and smoothed my hair down and quickly checked my make-up in the mirror for panda eyes.

"Tea's ready." He called

I got up off the floor and strolled into the kitchen. Harry had pulled up a chair and was sipping his tea. My stomach did something funny when I saw him clearly without the BOOM messing my head up. It sort of tried to leap out my throat. He looked irresistible sitting there his hair all messed up and his clothes creased. How long have I loved him?

"'sup?" he asked.

"Just wondering…" I trailed off.

He got up and put his arms round me. "'bout what?"

"Us… you know, you and me."

"I know." Harry said smiling down at me.

He lent closer, his nose touched the tip of mine and rested there.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

I was melting. There was a long comfortable silence.

Harry broke it, "We have to sort out this wedding."

"What wedding?"

There was a small silence…

"Ours." Harry replied.

* * *

**AN:** so that's it for that mini fic. AWWW… 

Have a new fic on the way. Yes be afraid be very afraid! It will be _bigger, bolder and bouncier_ than any before it, and way better than this one.

Check out my other stuff if you haven't or want to. ;) I will be back… Famous last words…

I will be back.

D x


End file.
